One in a Million
by dancegirl628
Summary: That’s right you read correctly, the Jonas Brothers are moving to Malibu! the Jonas brothers are moving in next door to miley! New love and friendships will arise, but what happens when the joe bro discover miley's secret!nickmiley, lilyjoe kevinOC
1. Hello Beautiful

One in a Million

Chapter: Hello Beautiful

Author: dancegirl628

Miley Stewart and Lily Truscott were currently sitting in Miley's room, Miley straightened her hair, while her best friend Lily read through the latest _Popstar!_, the two teens favorite magazine.

"Miley, look! It says right here that the Jonas Brothers are moving to Malibu!" Lily shouted barely being able to contain her excitement.

"No way," Miley screamed in reply, setting down her straightener and jumping onto her bed snatching the magazine out of Lily's hand. Lily shifted closer to Miley so that both of them could read the magazine at once.

_Hey there all our faithful Popstar! readers, we've got some juicy news that will make you squirm in you're seats. We've heard that three teen heartthrobs will be moving onto the streets of Malibu! That's right you read correctly, the Jonas Brothers are moving to Malibu! Lucky to you if you live there, maybe you'll snap a pic, be sure to send it in to Popstar! if you do!_

"Oh my god! This is so cool, maybe you'll run into them at a Hannah event or something," Lily squealed. "You have to promise to bring me if you're ever going to meet them!" Lily said and Miley nodded her head agreeing.

"Lily, you're mom just called she said she wants you home pronto!" Robbie Ray shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"See you later Miles." Lily said as she walked out of the room, Miley smiled. Maybe there was a chance that she would run into the Jonas Brothers. She had to admit that they were all super hot, especially Nick.

The next day came, and Miley and Lily decided to hit the beach. Miley tanned on the sand, while Lily was out surfing the waves. Miley relaxed singing softly along to her

i-pod, adjusting the straps of her pink bikini, Miley attempted to find a comfortable position. Finally she settled in and she closed her eyes relaxing under the sun. The beach was deserted, she and Lily were currently the only ones there. Miley loved relaxing at the beach, the silence was great.

"Nick, go long!" Miley heard someone shout, and the next thing she knew somebody was falling right on top of her. Miley opened her eyes investigating the situation. She saw a boy with curly hair sprawled out over her. He quickly stood and said,

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry I really didn't mean to do anything. Are you okay?" he asked very fast. Miley nodded, she recognized that voice, and there was something very familiar about the boy's curly brown hair. Miley looked at his face, but it was blocked by some big red brimmed sunglasses.

"Hi, I'm Nick." He said sticking out his hand. Miley shook it and immediately felt sparks shoot up and down her arm.

"Miley" she replied as they continued to shake hands. Two other boys came running up to them. One of them smacked Nick across the head.

"Nick, you klutz!" A boy with long brown hair shouted. "My name's Joe, this weirdo Nick is my brother. That's my other brother Kevin." He said pointing to the other guy who had run up with Joe. Now Miley put it all together, she wasn't one to be star struck, being Hannah Montana she saw celebrities all the time.

"Wait, you're the Jonas Brothers aren't you?" Miley asked them. All three of them nodded their heads, waiting for her to squeal, but she didn't she kept her cool. "That's really awesome." Miley said.

"I already like you," Kevin said. "You're the first person that we've met in Malibu who hasn't gone all crazy fan girl on us. Back in New Jersey the fans were more down to earth; here we've been mobbed by people constantly. (a/n not anything against people from Malibu!)

"Too bad we had to meet you in such a weird situation," Joe said. "Sorry again about my klutz of a brother." Nick cheeks began to heat up ferociously.

"It's totally fine, don't worry about it Nick." Miley said smiling at him as their eyes locked. Nick and Miley both felt a connection.

"Miley?" Lily said walking up the beach in a blue string bikini, carrying her surf board under her arm. Nick and Miley snapped out of their trance as Lily sat down on the sand next to her, "Who are you're new friends?" Lily asked. Joe did a double take, this girl was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid his eyes on, and it didn't hurt that she had a perfect body also.

"Hello gorgeous, I'm Joe Jonas." Joe said while he stretched his arm out towards Lily for her to shake. Lily grabbed it and shook his hand, was she imagining it or was Joe Jonas of the Jonas Brothers hitting on her.

"Lily." She said shaking his hand back. "You must be Kevin and Nick," she said pointing to the two respectively. They smiled and nodded. Right then the sky started turning a dark gray.

"Oh no, it's getting cold." Lily said shivering.

"Here." Joe said taking of his shirt and pulling it over Lily's bikini clad body. Lily stared at his chest, and was in trance. Joe smirked, he knew that Lily was checking him out. Miley coughed and Lily snapped out of it.

"Thanks." Lily said smiling.

"Hey why don't you guys come back to our house to hang out?" Nick asked Miley and Lily. Miley and Lily exchanged a glance and the two looked back to Nick nodding.

"Great, we better head out, it looks like it's about to start thundering and lighting." Kevin exclaimed. As if on cue, a great bolt of lighting cracked through the sky. Miley screamed curling into Nick's chest. Nick blushed because of the sudden contact but began to slowly rub her back. Miley was terrified of lighting. The others around them noticed the sudden connection they had made.

"I really think we should go its getting dangerous," Kevin said again. The others nodded as Kevin lead the way back to their house. Joe grabbed Lily's hand as they walked along, and she smiled at him. Miley still shocked by the Lighting was still curled into Nick's chest.

"Hey Miley," He said nudging her. She slowly uncurled herself. "We really should get inside to be safe. " She nodded and grabbed his hand, she couldn't explain it but she just felt safe when she was around him. Knowing that he was there holding her hand made her feel protected. Nick blushed again at the contact, he was quite a shy person.

They had been walking for about five minutes when it started to rain. Lily and Miley shrieked.

"Don't worry it's just up here around the corner." Joe said to Lily and Miley. It started to pour harder. Miley broke out into a run, not being able to see where she was going, but just following wherever Nick lead her; they were still holding hands. As they reached the front steps of a house that Miley assumed must be the Jonas Brothers. Kevin pulled out a key and clicked it into the lock, slamming open the door and shutting it quite quickly behind them as everyone ran inside.

"I'm soaked, and freezing" Miley exclaimed rubbing her arms along her shoulders. She was still only in her pink bikini.

"Why don't you borrow some of Nick's clothes?" Kevin suggested. Miley turned pink and Lily and Joe silently began to giggle.

"Umm sure." Miley said. Nick just stood there

"While don't just stand there Nick, bring her up to you're room idiot!" Joe shouted.

"Right." Nick said leading the way up to his room, as his cheeks turned pink for the fourth time that day. They walked in comfortable silence. Nick stopped at a door opening it and allowing her to go first. He followed her in. She took a look around his room, the walls were quite bare.

"You're room is so empty." Miley said.

"We only just moved here a week ago." He said feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Oh right." Miley said nodding.

"So umm, what do you want to borrow?" he asked her.

"I don't know, how about a t-shirt and sweatpants?" She replied. He nodded opening a drawer and tossing her a t-shirt with a picture of a band on it she hadn't heard of and a pair of sweats. She caught them in mid air pulling the t-shirt over her head, and sliding the sweatpants over her legs.

"These are huge!" Miley exclaimed pointed to the way to large sweatpants. Nick laughed.

"What are you laughing at Jonas?" Nick tried to stop laughing but couldn't.

"You just look really funny in my pants." Nick said.

"Excuse me?" Miley laughed along. "While they are you're clothes Nicholas, so if I look bad it must be you're clothes fault." She said smiling. He stopped laughing.

"It's true, you're beautiful." He said staring deeply into her eyes. Miley looked at the floor.

"You must have met much prettier girls than me being a celebrity and all." Miley continued looking at the floor. Nick lifted her chin with his finger,

"Don't say that, you're stunning." He slowly leaned in and so did she. Their lips connected in a passionate sweet kiss. The door was opened. The two turned around to see…

**So tell me what you think? Should I continue this? I know I've been off ff for a while, but I really like this story and enjoy writing it. I promise their will be other couples besides Nick/Miley. Next chapter will show some Joe/Lily, as well as Kevin getting a love interest. Make sure to tell me what you think, should I continue? PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	2. Chemicals React

Chapter 2: Chemicals React

Author: dancegirl628

"_Don't say that, you're stunning." He slowly leaned in and so did she. Their lips connected in a passionate sweet kiss. The door was opened. The two turned around to see…_

Joe, Lily, and Kevin. They just stared at each other for a few moments before Miley said,

"Uh yeah, I'm kinda thirsty so I'm going to go downstairs and get a drink." She stared at Lily signaling her with her eyes to join her.

"Yeah me too?" Lily said, and the two walked out of the room.

"Nick's got a girlfriend" Joe sing songed while smirking. Nick scowled at him.

"Shut up," He exclaimed, while his cheeks tinged pink. Then he thought about a way to get back at Jow for teasing him. "Oh yeah, what about you and lily?" Nick said smiling. "Oh Lily you're cold? Why don't you wear my shirt?" Nick said impersonating Joe. Joe's face suddenly lost his smirk.

"Shut your mouth." Joe said.

"Now children settle down," Kevin said smiling. "Maybe we should go check on these so called ladies downstairs." The other boys nodded and the three made their way downstairs.

_With Lily and Miley right as they left Nick's Room_

The two stayed silent the whole walk down the stairs. Finally Lily decided to break the silence

"So what happened?" Lily asked Miley.

"I don't know we were just joking around and then suddenly we were kissing. I just felt this real connection to him, I can't even explain it." Miley said shrugging her shoulders.

"While I mean you only met him earlier today," Lily said.

"I know, that's the weird part." Miley said as they entered the kitchen. "I'm not usually one to jump right into relationships. I mean usually I would shove a guy off if they kissed me after knowing me for like 2 hours, but with Nick, it's like I want it to last forever."

"Well it sounds like you like him," Lily said logically, grabbing two cups from the cupboard, opening the fridge, taking out the water and pouring each of them a glass.

"I know, but how can I like him, I only met him 2 hours ago," Miley said becoming frustrated.

"While is it like it was when you were with Jake?" Lily asked.

"No it's like that, but ten times better. With Jake I mean we were never serious, he was here and gone, back and then leaving again. I could have never gone past just having a crush on Jake." Miley replied, and Lily nodded her head.

"Well I mean I think all you can do is wait, there no use worrying over the future," Lily said wisely as Miley laughed.

"Lily Truscott who knew you could be deep?" Miley asked. Lily faked being offended.

"Hey I can be deep when I want!" Lily said Miley just continued to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Joe asked as the three brothers entered the room.

"Nothing," Lily said shutting Miley up.

_Cause an empty room, can be so loud there's too many tears to drown them out, so hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

"Oh, that's my phone." Miley said searching for her phone in her bag.

"Nice ringtone," Kevin said as Nick smiled. Miley smiled at them as she finally found her phone in her bag.

"Hello?" Miley asked into her phone. "Oh hey dad… Yeah I'm still with Lily…No dad of course we're not still at the beach…At a friends house…Someone that we met at the beach today…Not some random stranger someone we know…Yeah sure we'll come home now." Miley said clicking her phone shut. "Alright well me and Lily need to leave now." Miley said.

"Oh ok, It was really nice meeting you guys!" Kevin said coming forward and giving each of them a hug, then departing up the stairs knowing that his brothers would want to be alone to say goodbye to both of their crushes.

"Bye Kevin," Lily and Miley said together. "Hope to see you again!" Joe hugged Miley, and Nick hugged Lily, then the two brothers switched, Nick hugging Miley and Joe hugging Lily.

"So we should totally hang out again," Nick said looking at Miley in particular.

"Yeah definitely, Here let me give you my number," Miley replied and she typed her number into Nicks phone, he did the same for her. Joe and Lily also exchanged numbers.

"Alright well call us if you want to hang out again," Lily said to the two as they started walking towards the door. Than suddenly Miley realized something, since it had been raining when they were running home from the beach she really had no idea which direction they had gone in.

"Hey can you tell us what street we're on?" Miley asked Nick and Joe. "Since it was raining earlier I couldn't really catch what direction we went in."

"Umm actually, this is kinda embarrassing but since we moved here only a week ago, I don't really know the name of our street yet" Nick said.

"Why don't we go outside and look at the street sign?" Joe suggested. Nick nodded, and the foursome made their way outside. After everyone was out Nick said,

"I think the street sign is down there," while pointing down to the other end of the street. Miley and Lily suddenly realized something.

"The name of the street is Smith Road (a/n made it up)" Lily said being completely shocked.

"How do you know that?" Joe asked.

"Because that's my house," Miley said pointing to the house to the right of the house she was currently just in. Nick and Joe were taken aback.

"Really?" Nick asked.

"Yep," Miley replied.

"Wow, that's awesome," Joe said smiling. "We already made friends with two hot girls who live on our street." He said sounding very proud of himself. The other three rolled their eyes.

"While we really should get going" Miley said, and Lily nodded.

"Bye" Nick and Joe said hugging the girls one more time each. "We'll call you guys with plans to hang out again." Nick said smiling. Lily and Miley smiled and then waved while walking to Miley's house.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next day Miley was sitting in her room listening to her i-pod. She felt her phone vibrating on her bed. Miley threw her headphones out of her ear, and looked at the caller ID of her phone. It was Nick. Miley smiled flipping it open,

"Hello?" She asked into the receiver while sitting on her desk chair in front of her window.

"Hey Miley it's Nick" Nick said into the phone.

"Hey, whats up?" Miley asked.

"While I was just," Nick stopped mid-sentence glancing out his window. "This may seem really creepy, but are you sitting in your room right now?" Nick asked.

"Yeah," Miley asked confused. "Why?"

"Just look out you're window." Nick replied smiling. She turned around and looked out her window. She spotted Nick waving to her from his room. She smiled and waved back.

"Wow, that's pretty cool." Miley said the smile on her face growing.

"Anyways, back to the conversation before we realized we could see each other from our rooms, Joe, Kevin, and I were wondering if you and Lily wanted to hang out tonight?" Nick asked being a little nervous, what if she rejected his offer.

"Sounds good, what were you planning on doing?" Miley asked.

"I don't know we were thinking maybe laser tag, how does that sound?" Nick asked.

"Oh my gosh, like so much fun!" Miley replied becoming more excited.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I am so excited!" Lily said as the five kids walked into the laser tag place.

"I'm so totally gonna kick your butt!" Joes said to lily while Kevin checked them in at the front desk.

"Bring it on Jonas," Lily said staring at Joe.

"You're going down Truscott!" Joe said staring right back at her. Nick and Miley exchanged a look laughing at their friends stupidity.

"Wow you guys are mature," Miley said while her and Nick continued laughing. Kevin walked back after having paid for the game. Everyone suited up and got ready to start the game.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Ok guys, I know that chapter didn't end on much of a cliffhanger, and it was kind of boring, but the next chapter should be filled with excitement. Good News! Im going to let you help write the story!**

**Do you want**

**A: Talk about their relationship, Kevin finds a girl who he flirts with, Joe and Lily flirt**

**B: Joe and Lily to flirt, Nick and Miley to have their second kiss(with a twist), Kevin doesn't find a girl**

**C: Joe and lily kiss, Miley and Nick talk about their relationship, Kevin doesn't find a girl. **

**You can vote by putting the letter you want at the bottom of your review!**

**Thanks!! REVIEW TO HELP WRITE THE STORY!!!**


	3. Please Be Mine

**Hey guys, sorry it's been so long since I updated, but I was very busy. I'm going to try and make the updates more frequent from now on so that is good news! So as you all already know last week I asked you guys to help write the story and the winner was B (Joe and Lily to flirt, Nick and Miley to have their second kiss(with a twist), Kevin doesn't find a girl)!!! It was very close with B having 12 votes, and both A and C having 8 each. That's 28 votes total! I'm glad so many of you participated so I'll be adding that feature of helping write the story to every chapter now. God this is a really long authors note and I know when I read stories I never read these haha. Anyways on to the next chapter of One in a Million!**

Chapter 3: Please Be Mine

Author: dancegirl628

_Everyone suited up and got ready to start the game. _

After they had finished getting dressed a boy about 16 years old approached them with his head down and said, "Welcome to Lisa's Laser Tag," He sounded as if he would rather be anywhere but here with them. "My name is Jared and I will be helping you have a fun safe time today," he said finally lifting up his head and looking at everyone. His eyes seemed to brighten as they glanced over Miley, and he began to smile. He looked at Miley and said,

"Babe did you clean your pants with Windex, because I can practically see myself in them." Miley looked extremely uncomfortable and started inching closer and closer to Nick.

"Look, if you're done hitting on my friend, we'd really love to play the laser tag that we paid for, unless you want us to just go ask your manager for some help!" Nick practically yelled in the guys face. Jared just rolled his eyes and led them into the indoor arena. They had rented it so it was only them five playing against each other.

"Ok then if you all are ready to start I'll give you time to hide and than once you hear the whistle you can start shooting people, once you are shot your gun will be disabled, and you can leave the arena and wait outside. Also a list of every ones name is on your gun, as they are eliminated, their name will be removed from the list." Everyone nodded their heads and ran to hide. Then they heard the whistle sound.

**With Nick**

Nick heard the whistle sound and was stealthily walking with his gun at the ready. He slid along a wall when he heard something. He stood still looking all around and he finally spotted Kevin, he creeped up behind him and shot him right in the target located on Kevin's back. Kevin's gun started to siren, and he realized he had lost. He looked around and spotted Nick laughing behind him.

"Oh you suck Nick." Kevin said to him as he walked out of the arena. Nick just continued to laugh to himself as Kevin's name was wiped off the screen on his gun.

**With Lily**

Lily heard the siren ringing out through the arena and immediately looked down at her screen to see that Kevin's name had been removed. She smiled to herself knowing that she was one step closer to winning. Lily sat down hiding behind a small wall, listening for any sound of anyone. Just as she was about to get up and move she heard quiet breathing coming closer and closer to her. Lily sat completely still and when the sound was right in front of the small wall she was hiding behind she popped up and put her gun at the ready. But right as she was about to shoot someone's hand clasped over the front of the gun.

Lily looked up to see Joe smirking at her. Lily tried to shoot her gun, but it was simply shooting into Joe's hand and not doing any damage.

"Joe," Lily whined as she continued to try and remove her gun from his grasp, "That is so not fair!" Joe just kept smirking.

"Well Lily flower, it seems you have yourself in quite a predicament," Joe said his smirk never leaving his face.

"Eww Joe," Lily said sounding angry, "Do not call me Lily flower!"

"I'll call you whatever I want since your fate is in my hands!" Joe said dramatically. Lily tried not to laugh. Suddenly, Lily had an idea.

"Joseph, please can I have my gun back?" Lily said pouting her lips out. Joe's smirk started to fade, and Lily could tell that he was giving in.

"Lily that's not going to work," Joe said looking away from her eyes, but really he knew he was going to crack. Miley had heard all the commotion and had been silently approaching Joe and Lily. She was crouched down behind Lily, waiting for the right moment to shoot her in the back.

"Joe," Lily said while continuing to pout. Joe couldn't help himself he looked into her eyes and he cracked immediately, he dropped her gun and she smiled triumphantly shooting him in the stomach instantaneously. Joe's gun started to siren, and he laughed as Lily started happy dancing around the course. Miley took this as prime opportunity

Lily stopped happy dancing as soon as she heard her gun start to siren. "What," She said looking around and finally spotted Miley laughing behind her. Lily looked angry but then she realized something and she shouted, "Hey at least I still beat Joe!" Lily than continued to happy dance her way out of the indoor arena while Joe just laughed following behind her.

**With Nick **

Nick heard the sirens going off and glanced down at the screen on his gun to see who had been eliminated. Joe and Lily's names had both faded from the screen, and his and Miley's were the only two left. Nick smiled as he thought about Miley, she was so great. He started walking towards where the sirens had been going off, figuring Miley would have had to have eliminated either Joe or Lily. As he got nearer, he could see Lily happy dancing around, and Joe laughing as they walked towards the exit. Nick than saw Miley looking left and right before heading right for him as he hid behind a wall.

Just as she was about to round the corner Nick jumped out at her and pointed his gun at her target. Miley though had seen Nick before he hid behind the wall so she had been expecting this and had her gun pointed right at his target as well. Both of them stood still guns pointing at each other waiting for the other to flinch.

"I'm not quitting," Miley said staring right into Nick's eyes.

"Me neither I could stand here for hours," Nick said staring right back at her. The two stood there staring at each other.

"What's that?" Miley cried out pointing behind Nick.

"Miley do you really think I'd fall for the oldest trick in the book," Nick asked while he began to laugh.

"Well it worked on Jackson," Miley said shrugging her shoulders.

"Since we are going to be standing here for a while," said Nick. "Why don't we do something, like twenty one questions or something?"

"Sure, you first," Miley said to Nick while they both continued to point their guns at each other.

"Ok, hmm" Nick said while thinking. "What's your favorite color?" Miley began to laugh. "What that's a legitimate question!" Nick said to her.

"Pink," she replied. "And yours?"

"Blue," Nick said. "Okay, what is your biggest fear," Nick asked.

"Wow, getting all deep on me all of the sudden," Miley said smiling. "That's quite the jump from what my favorite color is." Nick began to blush, for some reason she always had that effect on him, and quite frankly it scared him a little. "Let's see, I guess my biggest fear would be disappointing the people who love me," Miley said beginning to tear up a little. "I mean my family has sacrificed so much for me, and I just don't want to let them down you know." Nick nodded his head.

"I totally understand," he agreed. He saw a tear slip down Miley's cheek, and he approached her and gave her a hug. They stood their hugging for a little while. As they were hugging Nick couldn't help but take in Miley's scent, she smelled amazing.

"Miley one more question," Nick said. Miley nodded her head telling him to continue. "Can I kiss you?" He asked nervously as a blush creeped up his cheeks.

"Does this answer your question?" Miley asked as she leaned in and kissed him placing one hand on his neck and running the other through his hair. Nick placed his hands on her waist. After a little while they pulled away.

"That was nice," Miley said smiling.

"Yeah," Nick said smiling back.

"Oh and I almost forgot," Miley said while Nick looked confused, "You lose!" Miley shouted, and shot him right on target. The siren on his gun started going off and the screens inside the arena started flashing that Miley was the winner.

"Girl you better run," Nick shouted as he began chasing her, Miley could barely contain her laughter. They ran all around the laser tag course before Miley ran right out the door and behind Kevin.

"Kevin! Help me, Nick is trying to kill me just because he lost," Miley shouted in between laughter. Kevin laughed and protected the girl from his brother.

"Wait a second you lost to a girl?" Joe asked while bursting out laughing.

"Girls can do anything boys can!" Lily shouted while she punched Joe in the arm.

"Haha you just got punched by a girl," Nick said to Joe with a smirk.

"Hey!" Miley said jumping out from behind Kevin and punching Nick in the arm. Joe started laughing and Nick was about to retort when Kevin said,

"Hey guys, can we act our age not our shoe size?" They nodded, but Joe was still holding a small grudge, so he decided to tease Nick.

"So Nick," Joe said capturing Nick's attention. "You and Miley were in there for a while alone, what were you two up too?" Nick's face turned bright red and Miley just smiled at how cute he was when he blushed.

"Shut up Joe," Nick said.

"Guys I think we should head home, it's getting late." Kevin stated the mature one of the group. They all nodded and made their way to Kevin's car.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Okay, what did you guys think???? Let me know with a review! Like promised I am again going to let you help me write the story, next chapter what do you want to happen?**

**A: Nick and Miley talk about their relationship and decide that they should be together, an ex-boyfriend of Lily's comes back into the picture and Joe becomes jealous, Kevin finds a girl.**

**B: Nick and Miley talk about their relationship and decide that they should be just friends, Joe and Lily have their first kiss, Kevin finds a girl. **

**C: Nick and Miley talk about their relationship and decide that they should be together, The Jonas brothers meet Hannah Montana and Joe develops a crush on Lola, Kevin finds a girl**

**D: One of the Jo Bro discover Miley's secret.**


	4. Just Friends

Chapter 4: Bigger Than Us

Author: dancegirl628

**The results from last chapter are choice number C with 22 votes, Choice number D with 18 votes, Choice number A with 13 votes, and Choice number B with 1 vote. That's a total of 54 VOTES!!! Thanks so much guys! Now on to chapter 4 and number C: Nick and Miley talk about their relationship and decide that they should be together, The Jonas brothers meet Hannah Montana and Joe develops a crush on Lola, Kevin finds a girl**

"_So Nick," Joe said capturing Nick's attention. "You and Miley were in there for a while alone, what were you two up too?" Nick's face turned bright red and Miley just smiled at how cute he was when he blushed. _

"_Shut up Joe," Nick said._

"_Guys I think we should head home, it's getting late." Kevin stated the mature one of the group. They all nodded and made their way to Kevin's car._

Kevin's car pulled up into the driveway of his house and everyone unloaded.

"Well guys I really should be getting home, it's dark out and my mom hates when I skateboard in the dark." Lily said. Lily hugged Kevin, Miley, and Nick. She approached Joe to give him a hug as well, but he refused her saying,

"You only live a few blocks away. Right?" Lily just nodded her head. "While I don't want some creep raping you, I'll walk you home." Joe replied as if it was nothing. Lily tried to protest, but Joe would hear nothing of it. Joe hugged Miley, and told Kevin and Nick to expect him in about an hour. Lily ran to grab her skateboard from Miley's porch and she and Joe took off.

"I should be heading home too, I told my dad we'd only be gone a little while." Miley said approaching Kevin and hugging him. Kevin went inside the house in order to give Miley and Nick privacy for their goodbye.

The two teenagers met each other in a hug followed by a soft kiss on the lips. Miley pulled out of their embrace.

"Goodnight Nick," She whispered in his ear giving him a kiss on the cheek and starting to make her way over to her house.

"Wait at least let me walk you home," Nick said to Miley not wanting to say goodbye to her just yet. Miley smiled,

"Nick I live right next door, I don't think a rapist is going to attack me in the thirty seconds it takes me to walk home."

"You never know," Nick replied "plus I can't let myself be out romanced by Joe of all people." Miley chuckled and grabbed her hand lacing their fingers together. They made their way over to Miley's house the silence comforting them. They reached Miley's doorstep and Miley turned to face Nick.

"Well here's my house." Miley said signaling to her door behind her.

"Yep," Nick said not wanting to let go of her hand.

"It was really nice walking with you for thirty seconds." Miley said giggling. Nick just smiled at her. The two finally separated their hands and hugged, Miley was facing her door and Nick was looking out at the sky.

"Miley can I ask you a question?" Nick asked as they stood their hugging each other.

"I thought we finished our game of twenty questions at laser tag." Miley said smiling at him as they locked eyes, "but go ahead."

"I was just wondering what we are?" Nick said suddenly getting nervous. Miley was jumping for joy on the inside hoping Nick meant what she thought.

"What do you mean," Miley asked feigning stupid, wanting Nick to be the one to make the first move.

"I mean are we boyfriend girlfriend?" Nick asked blushing and hitting himself on the inside for it, he was fifteen years old why was he acting like a boy beginning puberty?

"Well what do you want to be?" Miley asked Nick. She wasn't going to give Nick anything, she wanted him to come out and say he liked her and that he wanted to date her.

"Miley," Nick said taking her hand and looking her directly in the eyes. "I know we only met a few days ago, but I just can't help it I have this connection with you that I've never experienced with anyone else. When I'm with you its like I'm on this high that I can't even explain, and I mean it doesn't hurt that your drop dead gorgeous either." Nick said blushing as he said that. Miley smiled, she thought Nick was so cute when he was babbling.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I really like you and will you be my girlfriend?" Nick asked with hope in his eyes.

"I'd love to," Miley replied. Nick let out a sigh of relief smiling. The two shared a passionate kiss but abruptly pulled apart as the porch light above their head turned on and the door opened. The two teenagers turned to see Robbie Ray standing in the doorway.

"Daddy," Miley said pulling away from Nick.

"Sweetie," Robbie Ray replied back with agitation in his voice. "Who's this?" Robbie Ray asked pointing to Nick.

"Daddy I want you to meet my boyfriend Nick Jonas," Miley said pointing to Nick. "And Nick meet Daddy." Nick managed to put a fake smile on his face but on the inside he was scared shitless.

"It's nice to meet you sir," Nick said sticking his hand out for Robbie Ray to shake. The two boys shook hands.

"Firm hand-shake, this boy's a keeper Miles." Robbie Ray said to Miley. Miley smiled happy that she had her dad's approval. "Well I'll just leave you two to say goodbye, I expect you inside in no later than two minutes Miley." Robbie Ray said sternly as Miley only nodded. Robbie Ray closed the door behind him and went inside.

"Well that was certainly scary." Nick said finally relaxing a little.

"Don't worry about it, he definitely likes you and you're the first boyfriend I've ever had that he has liked immediately." Miley said grinning. Nick leaned down to kiss her and Miley smiled into the kiss. Miley pulled away and Nick leaned in for another kiss.

"Nick you're on my dad's good side for now, but that could easily change," Miley said. "He hates when boys keep my out past my curfew, so I really need to go inside," she said kissing him one more time before shutting the door behind her.

Nick ran his hands over his lips and sighed. "How did I get so lucky?" He said to himself as he began to make his way back to his house in daze.

**With Joe and Lily right after they walked away from everyone**

"Slow down lily!" Joe shouted forced to break into a slow jog in order to keep up with her. Lily only smirked back at him,

"What can't keep up Jonas?" The smirk on Lily's face growing.

"Oh you're going down Truscott" Joe said breaking into a full sprint and easily catching up with Lily lifting her up off of her skateboard and placing her down on the ground while Joe jumped up on the skateboard and started to skate away.

"Joey," Lily whined, Joe smiled as he came to a stop and Lily caught up to him. "Give me my skateboard back." Lily said to Joe in her whining voice.

"Lily," Joe replied in the same whining voice, "If I give you your skateboard back you are just going to skate away from me."

"So," Lily replied.

"Well that kinda ruins the point of me walking you home to protect you from those rapists if I can't even see you." Joe said to Lily.

"Point taken," Lily said "So I guess that means we have to walk the whole entire way home."

"Or we could skateboard together," Joe said to Lily.

"Joe how are we going to do that?" Lily asked Joe with skepticism in her voice.

"Easy you stand behind me with your hands around my waist holding on, and leave the rest to me," Joe replied as if it was no big deal. (a/n I actually have no idea if this can be done but for the sake of this story lets pretend it's possible.)

"Fine Joseph," Lily replied and hopped on the skateboard as Joe had instructed her too, wrapping her arms around his waist and holding on tight. They skated all the way to Lily's house in silence seeing as Joe was concentrating on balancing his and Lily's weight evenly on the skateboard and Lily was focusing on holding on to Joe. When they finally arrived at Lily's house both Joe and Lily hopped off the skateboard and walked towards Lily's door. As they reached the doorstep Lily said,

"Well I guess this is goodnight." Joe nodded and the two leaned in to hug each other. Lily pulled away and as she made her way to the door Joe grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards him kissing her on the lips. After a minute they pulled away.

"Look I'm sorry I don't know what got into me." Joe said to Lily as he turned to walk away.

"Joe don't be sorry I wanted that to happen as much as you did." Lily said.

"Really?" Joe asked his eyes lighting up.

"Does this convince you?" Lily said leaning in and kissing Joe again. The two continued to kiss, but finally Lily pulled back.

"I really should be going in," Lily said as she kissed Joe on the cheek and walked inside.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"All done Miley," said Kayla Hannah's makeup artist. She was a little older (around 20) than Miley but she was one of her closest friends. She had curly blond hair and a gorgeous face, let's just say Miley had often seen her have to beat guys off of her with a stick. Kayla was like the big sister Miley never had, and Miley had told her the Hannah secret around the same time she had told Lily and Oliver.

Miley was sitting in her Hannah dressing room getting ready for a concert. She was upset at the moment because Nick had asked her to go out on her first date tonight, but she had to lie to him because she had a Hannah concert.

"Thanks Kayla," Miley said in a mopey tone while fingering the blonde wig she currently had on.

"Look Miles, I know you were super excited for the date with Nick," Kayla said "But if he is anything like what you tell me he is he won't mind that you had to reschedule to tomorrow night."

"But that's the thing Kayla that's not even why I'm upset," Miley said moving from moping to frustration, "I'm angry that I had to lie to him and I'm thinking I should tell him my secret. But then I'm like I just met this guy a week ago and I already want to tell him I'm Hannah, it took me ten years to tell Lily. I just don't understand!" Miley finished shouting the last part out. Kayla walked over to Miley and placed a soothing hand on her shoulder.

"Relax Miley, You'll know when the time is right to tell him," Kayla said in a comforting tone, "Just listen to your heart it won't lead you astray." Miley smiled, she really valued Kayla's friendship.

"Thanks Kay, You rock!" Miley said standing up and giving Kayla a hug. The sound of the door opening ended the girl's moment.

"Umm sorry are we interrupting something," said a shy voice Miley recognized. Miley pulled away from Kayla and turned around to see the Jonas Brothers standing in her dressing room.

"Kevin, Joe, Nick!" Miley said hugging all of them. "It's so good to see you guys." (I know I implied earlier in the story that Hannah had never met them, but I've decided to change to that they've met a few times).

"You too Hannah," Joe replied.

"Who's that?" Kevin asked never taking his eyes off of Kayla. Miley smiled, she could tell Kevin was crushing on Kayla, but what else was new right.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I forgot to introduce you Kay," Miley said pulling her forward. "Guys this is my makeup artist Kayla, one of my really good friends." Kayla smiled at all of them, Kevin still hadn't taken his eyes off of her. The silence was broken as the door to Hannah's dressing room swung open and Lily walked in a purple wig and some funky clothes.

"No need to worry, Lola has arrived!" Lily shouted without noticing there were other people in the room besides Miley and Kayla.

"Lola I want you to meet my friends the Jonas Brothers," Miley said trying really hard not to laugh. "Guys this is my other best friend Lola." Lily gave a little wave as her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment.

"It's nice to meet you," Nick said politely while being a little freaked out. Joe jumped forward and shoved his hand in her face exclaiming,

"I'm Joe, the cute funny one," Lily only smiled and shook his hand.

"Hannah onstage in three minutes!" A voice shouted over the intercom broadcasting around all of backstage.

"That's my cue to leave," Miley said jumping up and moving towards the door, "Once again it's nice seeing you guys, I hope you enjoy the concert!" She winked at Kayla as she left the dressing room.

"So, where are your seats for the concert?" Lily asked all of them.

"Actually we only have backstage passes because this was a last minute thing, you see young Nicholas here," Joe said while pinching Nick's cheeks. "Was supposed to have a date tonight, but his girlfriend cancelled on him and so we decided to come to the concert instead." Lily smiled; maybe this whole thing could work to her advantage.

"Nick you have a girlfriend?" Lily asked as Nick nodded his head. "What is her name?" Lily questioned.

"Miley," Nick said with a dreamy look coming over his face. Lily had to try really hard no to laugh.

"What about you Joe, are you seeing anyone right now?" Lily said turning away from Nick and towards Joe.

"Sort of," Joe said. Then he turned towards Lily so that only she could hear him and whispered, "But I think she just found some competition."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Thank you so much everyone!" Miley shouted as Hannah. "I hope y'all enjoyed the concert, you've been an awesome crowd!" Miley ran offstage and saw that Kevin, Joe, Nick, Kayla, and Lily or rather Lola, were all sitting on a couch backstage together. Kevin and Kayla were talking animatedly and so were Lola and Joe. Nick looked quite bored. She walked up towards them.

"Hannah you were awesome!" Joe shouted all the others nodded their heads in response.

"Thanks guys, I'm just going to go get changed." She said while making her way to her dressing room. She went inside the dressing room, closed her door, and removed her wig.

"Man no matter how much I wear you, you never cease to itch me like crazy!" Miley said talking to the wig, and scratching her head. She was holding the wig in one hand and scratching her head with the other when the door opened and Nick walked in carrying a bouquet of flowers and fan had given her while she was onstage.

"Hannah you dropped this on your way…Miley?" Nick asked.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Ohh cliffhanger! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I'm sorry it took me so long to update but I have been really busy with school! I'm still letting you guys help write the story so here are the options for next chapter. **

**A: Nick overreacts to Miley's secret, Joe asks Lola out on a date, Kevin and Kayla exchange numbers**

**B: Nick accepts Miley, Joe figures out Lola and Lily and the same person, Kevin asks Kayla out**

**C: Nick overreacts to Miley's secret, Joe decides that Lola is a better match for him and tells Lily they have to stop seeing each other, Kevin and Kayla go on a date.**

**D: Nick accepts Miley's secret but Miley tells him not to tell any of his brothers yet, Lola and Joe kiss, Kevin and Kayla go on a date. **


End file.
